Armin: New Member of The Host Club (and Tamaki's Attraction)
by MakotoMergedOutOfTheGround
Summary: Armin Arlert walks into the music room and breaks a vase. The Host Club makes him a host to pay it off. However, Tamaki thinks this boy is really cute and cannot resist himself. He get a little touchy with the boy. Armin also is forced to wear his bunny costume that we all know and love. (as seen in the picture that is not mine)


It was a boring day for the hosts inside the music room, they were all talking about what they should wear for the next event for the ladies' entertainment. They stopped when the sound of a door was heard. What's going on? No one comes to the Host Club's music room uninvited... They all stared quietly as a blonde with round glasses came stumbling in.

**oOoOo**

"What is this?" the twins said in unison, circling the little blonde. "It's really cute" "And it's tiny..."  
At these words, Tamaki rushed over and pushed the twins aside to take a look.  
"Hey I-I'm not an 'it' my name is Armin... I was just looking for a library-"

"Armin!" Tamaki exclaimed. He gave a sly smile. "You seem like a new face to the school. Are you one to go for the princely type? Hm?" Armin looked around awkwardly for a way out. Shit, where's the door...  
"No? Then perhaps you are more for the cool type, or the little devil, or perhaps the strong silent type?"  
"I'm not- None of those! I just want to study!" Armin hurried towards the door when his book had fallen and... Knocked over a QUITE EXPENSIVE LOOKING vase. fUCK  
"U-u-uwaah! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'll pay for that if you-" "you'll pay eight million dollars?" The twins both said. "What!?" Armin could just kill himself right now.

**oOoOo**

Hikaru and Kaoru rested their elbows on the shorter boy's shoulders. "How are you going to pay for it, _commoner_?"  
"Thats more money then you will get in your _commoner_ life." Hikaru grabbed Armin's chin in his three fingers and made the blonde look at him. "I wonder how you can pay it off..."  
Kaoru did the same thing as Armin blushed. "I have a good idea..."  
"Let go of him you dirty twins!" Tamaki hissed as he pulled Armin away and closer to himself.  
"Come here my little butterfly~" Tamaki bent down a bit and took off Armin's glasses to see what he would look like. "Hey wait I lost my contacts I-" "MORI, get a hold of my eye doctor and get contact lenses, Kyouya, order a boy's uniform!" And the hosts went to work.

**oOoOo**

"Armin!~~ You look so cute!" Tamaki gushed as Armin walk out of the dressing room. Armin blushed and looked at the twins. "Y-you know, you guys didn't have to rip my clothes off like that, Its not like I refused to change or anything... I would have gladly changed..." Hearing this, something in Tamaki's brain snapped and he blushed madly. 'you didn't have to rip my clothes off...'  
"HIKARU, KAORU... well done." Tamaki patted their shoulders.

"Pervert." The twins whispered.  
"Isn't this a wonderful idea!? Armin commoner is now a Host! Aahahahahahaha!"  
"My... my last name is Arlert..."  
"Psh he thinks he's so clever"  
"We all had the same idea" The twins mumbled.  
"How does it fit, butterfly~?" He slipped a hand under Armin's blazer. He shivered and jumped back away from Tamaki. "I-IT'S FINE It fits perfectly!..." Armin blushed harder than before. "Just, please don't do that again..."  
"What's wrong, butterfly? Don't you like the princely type?"  
Out of all the nicknames, He chose butterfly!? Armin loves butterflies! In fact, he studies them and knows about every kind of butterfly there is.  
Armin shook his head and decided to step up. "Tamaki-senpai, I don't see the point in getting up in costumes just to flirt with a bunch of schoolgirls who have nothing better to do with there lives... like study."  
Tamaki's heart snapped at this statement.  
The twins appeared behind Armin. "oh no"  
"Armin you've triggered it."  
Armin lost the confidence he just built. "W-what?"  
Kyouya smiled. "I usually just tune out by now."  
What was going-  
"ARMIN, IT SEEMS I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT WHAT A HOST IS..."  
What? Armin didn't listen as Tamaki went on and on about how to treat girls.

**oOoOo**

Tamaki quieted and Armin didn't notice. When Tamaki saw that the younger was spaced out and oblivious to the world around him, he came up behind him and smiled. He snaked his hand around Armin's waist and the other across his chest. He whispered into Armin's ear, purposely breathing hot air into it and said; "What's wrong, little butterfly... Daydreaming~?"  
Armin snapped out of it as soon as he was touched. "E-eh!?" He blushed impossibly red and tried to break free, however the taller blonde pulled him closer and locked his arms tight around Armin.

"Stop..."  
"Armin, you are so adorable when you space out, especially when you blush... But you know, You shouldn't let your guard down so much, someone could take advantage of you... Steal your wallet..."  
"S-senpa...i..." Armin was at a loss for words.

When he felt a nibble on his ear is when he forced himself out of Tamaki's hold. Thank God the rest of the hosts walked away out of boredom from Tamaki's talking.  
Armin thought to himself, (I... don't know how I feel about this new job of mine... These rich people are insane!)

**oOoOo**

"Wow, how do you know so much about butterflies?  
"I always caught them when I was little, and became obsessed with catching all kinds and studying them. I just thought you would like to know more about them- because they're such a beautiful creature..."  
Tamaki blushed at the bright smile the blonde was giving the ladies.  
(Armin that was soo cute youarejustsoprecious!) Tamaki squealed internally. He looked back at the girl he was with.  
"That new boy Armin is such a sweetie, and he's so smart! Why did you take a commoner in?" She asked.  
"He was a lost butterfly who stumbled into the rich bird's territory, I took him under my wing to

educate him in the ways of the rich and beautiful."

**oOoOo**

The club was going back to the music room to prepare for the next day, and Tamaki already had an idea. "Men! I was in the auditorium where the plays are held and found this!" Tamaki held up a small girl's costume; It was a black vest with two tails hanging in the back, with a yellow leotard and small frilly skirt. It also same with stockings, heels, bunny ears, and tail.  
"What are you going to do with that, boss?" The twins asked. Tamaki chuckled. "Our little commoner boy will be wearing it tomorrow!"  
"What!? You can't make me wear that! That costume is for a girl!"  
"This costume was used for a play that had a lady magician in it, so I thought we could do a magician themed day tomorrow!"  
"Why haven't we thought of that before?" Kaoru asked. Honey spoke up, "Actually, Tama-chan brought up that idea a long time ago and we disregarded it!"  
"But now... now that you say Armin is going to wear that..." They all smiled slyly and the twins spoke. "Great idea, boss!"  
"Wh-what, are you guys even listening to me!?"

**oOoOo**

"Kyaaa Armin looks sooo cute!" A couple girls squealed. "It oddly fits him well!"  
"Tamaki-senpai, why was I the one who had to wear this stupid costume?"  
"You owe us eight-million, little one. More requests, more money. Remember I said one-hundred requests grants you your freedom, and I just knew the ladies would adore you in this!" Tamaki said, tugging at the skirt.  
"More like _you_ adore me in this..." Armin said, then walked away. He ran into the twins.

"Hey blondie. Nice bunny ears." Kaoru walked behind him. "Ooh and you even have a little fluffy tail..." Kaoru said, giving the tail a squeeze. "And the cute little cuffs on your wrists..."  
"Dont you think this skirt is too short, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, Lifting the

the side of skirt up a little. Armin blushed and pushed it back down.  
"Yeah, I can see right under it when he bends down." Hikaru replied.  
"W-well thats why its a leotard instead of... underwear..." Armin said, trying to not lose his dignity. "You know it's a good thing hes got these stockings on to cover up more." Kaoru said, trailing his hand up the shorter blond's leg.  
Armin started breathing heavily as he felt the hand slide closer up. "St-stop..." He whispered. Kaoru took his hand away and him and Hikaru walked away laughing. That was it. Armin's blush finally faded and he tried to continue talking to the ladies.

**oOoOo**

"Hey." Tamaki greeted Armin, walking up to him. "What's up?" Armin replied. (Oh god, what's this one going to do to me...)  
Tamaki looked the blonde over from head to toe with a smile. He was proud of his work. "Senpai?" Tamaki snapped out of his gaze and looked at the big blue eyes staring up at him. "Is something wrong?" Armin asked innocently. My god he's so cute.  
"A-ah- no its just..." Tamaki smirked. "Im glad you're getting so many requests today." He chuckled. "Come with me, bunny." Armin followed the older blond into the empty hallway.  
"I thought I was your butterfly..." Armin questioned. Tamaki kept his smirk and backed armin against the wall. "Today you're our little bunny rabbit." Tamaki said, sliding his hand behind Armin's hip and squeezing the white tail. With his hand on ass, Tamaki pulled Armin by his waist closer against himself. The hand slid further down the shorter boys thigh, then came back up under the skirt.  
"T-Tamaki senpai what are you-... ah-" Armin blushed a dark shade of red and gripped the front of Tamaki's blazer. While his hand was exploring under the yellow skirt, Tamaki used his other hand to tilt Armin's head to the side. He leaned down a bit and his lips met the other's neck.  
Armin tried to gather his thoughts, but his head was hazy. (Tamaki-kun is on my neck... his hand is... I only just met him a couple days ago... how is he so into me?) Armin let out a small noise that he tried to keep in his throat as Tamaki sucked one spot on the neck. Tamaki heard this and wanted to hear more. He nibbled a little and started to bite, pinching the skin, earning another whine. Armin's shut eyes opened as Tamaki stopped and met his eyes. He took his hand out from the skirt and placed it on the other's hip. The other hand still caressed the side of Armin's jaw.  
"Tamaki-senpai do you... why do you like me...?" Armin asked breathlessly. Tamaki smiled and chuckled. "Because you're adorable!"  
Armin waited for something else. That wasn't just it... right? He knows he cute, but is that reason for a hickey?  
Armin realized; this wasn't the only time this was going to happen. The twins did the same thing and who knows when the rest of the club will go after him...

**((If anyone wants to make a part two of Tamaki and Armin doing the nASTY please do it because I can't write porn x'D ))**

**((I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE TAMAKI SAY "WOULD YOU LIKE A CARROT TO NIBBLE ON?" BUT IDK I THINK THATS A LITTLE TOO DIRTY FOR HIM))**


End file.
